Le Livre d'Amour
by Miyu6
Summary: (AU) Kagome's an authoress whose bestselling book 'The Love Manual' inspires everyone. But when one handsome silver-haired man with a bad temper confronts her about the flaws in her book, will she be able to keep her cool as well as her sanity? InuKag
1. In the Spotlight

****

Le Livre d'Amour

Chapter 1- In the Spotlight

By Miyu6

"Ms. Higurashi. How does it feel now that your book, published only a month ago today, has reached #1 on the best sellers list already?"

The lights illuminating the talk show were blinding yet Kagome Higurashi, author of the already world famous 'Love Manual' felt completely at home under the heated bulbs. She had all the answers to all the questions asked of her and she was a marvelous speaker. No one was surprised though, she was the one that had had all the experience right?

"It feels wonderful, and for those love-struck couples out there, I hope my book really helps you as well as those of you who are still searching for your sole mates."

The talkshow hostess smiled, exposing her perfectly straight white teeth as everyone clapped.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi. I'm glad we could have you on the show. Well, that's all for today folks! Until next time, good night Tokyo!"

Shortly after that, the cameras were turned off, the people were ushered out, and the talk show hostess grumbled something and headed back to her trailer. Kagome was left alone except for the janitor that had stayed late. But not even being lonely could sour her mood.

"I think everything went exceptionally well." She said aloud as the janitor stopped mopping, looked up, then started mopping again.

Kagome shrugged and looked at all the empty seats, or at least, she _thought_ they were all empty.

One young man remained seated, his eyes fixed on Kagome. Upon realizing she was staring at him he stood up and briskly dusted himself up, stomping down the stairs and planting himself in front of her. He had the most alarming eyes, a beautiful amber color with small silver flecks.

"What WAS that crap?!" he inquired, practically yelling at the young woman in front of him.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"All that 'love' junk." He continued, saying the word 'love' with extreme distaste.

"What do you mean?"

"There ain't no freakin' way you can just…write a manual for that kind of thing. It has to be…"

"--natural?"

"Yeah! That!" the young man yelled back.

"I'm sorry to disagree with you Mr…"

"Takahashi, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Mr. Takahashi. _I_ believe that if one's heart truly believes, you can find your true love if you try your hardest."

"Well _I _think that's CRAP."

"And why do you say that?"

"My girlfriend Kikyo's the one that made me come to see this stupid show in the first place."

"And?" Kagome questioned.

"AND, I didn't meet her by _trying_. These things happen by fate, or chance, or…"

"--destiny?"

"Would you STOP finishing my sentences?!"

"Gomen nasai."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly and glared at her, his silver hair hanging slightly in his face, creating an extremely sexy effect.

"Excuse me Mr. Takahashi…but may I ask why you didn't escort this girlfriend of yours home?"

"She uh…went home with a friend of mine…Naraku. He volunteered to drop her off."

"I see."

Kagome could already sense the tension in Inuyasha and she knew it had to do with this Kikyo chick…whoever she was. Inuyasha blinked and tilted his head, looking at Kagome who seemed a little bit spaced out.

"Yo. Are you even listening to me? Hello?"

Kagome jumped as she was pulled away from her thoughts and trust into the real world once again.

"Gomen nasai."

"And what's with all the apologizing? Your brain must be broken or somethin'." Inuyasha pointed out, knocking his fist lightly on her temple.

"I would APPRECIATE it _greatly_ Mr. Takahashi if you would refrain from touching me in the future." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha looked slightly hurt, for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Fine, I can deal with PMS (Not like I don't get it enough from Kikyo…) but I want you to answer just one more question for me."

"And what would _that_ be Mr. Takahashi?"

"Have you ever _really _been in love?"

Kagome stopped to think but she didn't have to think long.

__

'Of course not…I only write about it…but should I tell him that?'

"Of course I have." Kagome lied through her teeth, "How else would I know so much about heartache and breakups and stuff?"

"Oh gee." Inuyasha stated sarcastically, "The internet maybe? It ain't THAT hard to just research stuff."

"You're right…but what I write is much deeper than that. Something that one could only get our of experience…correct?"

"Feh. Beats me. I've only read the first couple pages."

"And yet…you have the guts to tell me that my book is wrong?"

"Well yeah. The LOVE manual. Think about it. Someday, they'll have your stupid little manual in pocket size…like a DICTIONARY…and EVERYONE will have one. Imagine if a couple doesn't know what to say on a date together and they just _happen_ to have the 'manual' with them. While they wait for their food, they could easily just pull the books out of their pockets and read it under the table, sweet talking the person on the other side using the words YOU put in there. That's not sincere, that's not from the heart, and there's NO freakin' way that THAT'S love."

Kagome, taken aback by his speech merely stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at him.

"Y-you look like a dead fish…that died with it's mouth open…" Inuyasha pointed out, trying not to laugh as Kagome gathered her dignity and glared daggers at him.

"So bite me. Anyway, you've got quite the imagination Mr. Takahashi. You could use that to your advantage you know, maybe write…children's books…or novels for young people."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Karma Sutra…" he muttered, barely above a whisper.

Kagome coughed and sputtered.

"E-excuse me?"

"God above, I was only joking. I'm still a virgin, stupid."

"Why am I still talking to you?" Kagome asked as she walked over to one of the foldable chairs and picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder.

"And why would I care about your sex life?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he watched her fix her hair, taking the clip out as her charcoal locks fell elegantly about her face and shoulders. She quickly regathered and twisted it back up, clasping it tightly against her head.

"I'd better get going." she explained, noting that the janitor was standing by the light switch waiting for them to leave so that he could close up. Kagome bowed her head politely and walked out, Inuyasha following close behind.

He held the door open for Kagome who simply pushed her way past him and began walking to her car. She couldn't help but turn around just ONE more time. Anything to get a last look at those gorgeous eyes of his.

But he was gone.

"Huh? Where'd he--?"

"So. Lookin' for somethin'?"

"Agh!"

Kagome almost fell over in surprise.

"N-no…I just that thought that I dropped something…that's all…"

"Oh really…well you did. Here."

He handed her a small, slightly crumpled piece of paper and without another word he ran to the other side of the parking lot where an old-looking car was parked. He quickly got in, started it, and zoomed away. Kagome shrugged and crawled into her old, yet comfortable, 70's style convertible with the top up and unwrapped the paper. Upon seeing what it said she gasped and looked out the window, finding Inuyasha long gone.

She leaned her head back against the car seat and closed her eyes.

__

'Why does my heart beat like this? Could it be…'

Inuyasha Takahashi

458-8968

__

Call Me.

What drove me to write this? I don't know…probably the fact that my other story is ending and that I was somehow inspired to write an AU story for once. I hope you like it. Don't worry, it'll be fluffy later on. You KNOW I'm a Kagome/Inuyasha fan. Review review as you always do! Miyu


	2. Cold Feet

Le Livre d'Amour

Chapter 2-Cold Feet

By Miyu6

"Crap... I can't believe I just did that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

'I mean…what if she actually calls…and what if Kikyo's at my apartment when she does?!'

"Agh! I'm such a moron!"

Inuyasha, forgetting for a moment that he was _supposed_ to be driving almost hit a post, a dog, a ball, a raccoon, and a little old lady crossing the street with a boy scout.

"Watch where yeh're going' yeh little whipper snapper!" she yelled, waving her cane in the air and almost hitting the boy beside her with it.

"Gomen nasai!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out the window as she huffed and continued walking.

"Kids these days…" she muttered under her breath as she took the arm of the boy scout.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned into the apartment parking lot and turned off his car, waiting a second before he got out.

"Who am I kidding anyway? Why would a snobby, rich, young author want a guy like me anyway? Not like I made a good impression. What'do I care? Feh…she probably didn't even read the note…probably thought it was trash and threw it away."

All Inuyasha's doubts gathered and together outweighed his optimism by a lot.

"Oh well. I guess I have to stick with a pretty, smart, yet quiet and_ not _outgoing girl for now. Kikyo'll have to do." Inuyasha convinced himself.

"No way am I calling him! He's the rudest man I know! I hate his stupid guts!"

But the more Kagome said it, the less it seemed true.

"Okay…I don't hate his guts…his guts are okay I guess. Who am I kidding? I love his guts. Wait…that doesn't sound right…"

Kagome blushed in spite of herself and set her hand on her cheek, leaning against the steering wheel of her parked car in the driveway.

"No…what I _really_ love are his eyes. I know I don't have the right to say that…he's got a girlfriend already and I'm sure they're happy. Of course…_he's_ the one that gave me his phone number…I shouldn't feel bad."

Kagome sighed and got out of the car, walking up the steps and pressing the little button beside the screen door. The garage door shut slowly as she stepped inside and set her stuff down on a chair beside the kitchen table. It was getting late and it was already dark outside.

"I guess I'd better get ready for bed." Kagome said to herself as she walked into her bedroom.

Sprawled out on her bed was Kagome's obese calico cat Bouyo. His ears twitched at her every move until he finally lifted his head and mewed a soft salutation to her. Kagome smiled and scratched behind his ears, deciding to follow suit and sprawl out on the bed _with_ him.

"Today has been a hectic day."

"Mrrow?"

"Yes. The show went well."

"Meow."

"And besides that…I met a guy."

"Meow!"

Kagome giggled and patted him.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up though. He's really not my type…at least I don't think so."

Bouyo tilted his head as if asking why and Kagome continued to pet him.

"Because he's arrogant, rude and loud. Not to mention a bit of a pervert."

"Mrrow?"

"Okay…he's not really a pervert. It's not like he said anything about my boobs or something…(not that I haven't had someone say that _before…_**)**"

Kagome sighed and sat up.

"And he really didn't _do_ anything but speak his mind. I-I was so mean to him…wasn't I?"

Bouyo walked over to her and rubbed his head against her side, purring loudly into her ear as he tried to crawl onto her shoulder.

"You know Bouyo…you sure do know how to make a girl feel better." Kagome said as she picked him up and held him.

"You also helped me to decide something."

"Mew?"

"I'm going to call Inuyasha."

One month Later

"Meow?"

"No Bouyo…I haven't called Inuyasha yet. I'll call tomorrow."

One week later

A knock was heard on the door. Kagome had just finished breakfast and was washing her dishes. Hearing the knock, she set down her dishcloth and walked over to the door, opening it and nearly fainting at the sight of the person she LEAST expected to see on her porch steps.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…I uh…just dropped by to say hi…"

"How'd you know where I live?"

"Looked ya up in the phone book."

"Oh…"

"Almost killed me too."

Kagome's cheeks flushed maroon as she thought about how much trouble it must have been. Her number was unlisted.

"Y-you must have called my mother then…right?"

"Is _that_ who that woman was. She sounded really nice and she gave me your number after I mentioned your name."

Kagome blushed at _least_ 10 shades darker.

'She just…gave him my number? She probably thought he was a fan of mine or something. But wait…she should know that my publishing company takes care of the fans.'

"Um…are you okay?"

Once again, Kagome was ripped away from her thoughts.

"Oh um…would you like to come in? It's uh…kinda chilly out here…"

"Y-yeah…thanks."

It wasn't cold out at all. Both Kagome and Inuyasha knew that. It was all just a lame excuse to get him inside. But hey, it worked.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Kagome smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Omg. I want to thank all you guys so much for reviewing. After only putting up ONE chapter I already had 15 reviews. I had no idea you guys would review that quickly. I know a lot of you are repeat reviewers that have read my other stories and that makes me happy as well. Well anyway, thanks again and I hope this story keeps your interest. It certainly is a fun one to write. Oh yeah...and the dividers aren't working for some reason. If any other authors here are having the same problem could you please tell me so I know I'm no the only one. Sorry for the incovenience and confusion.... Sayonara! Miyu


	3. Disaster

****

Le Livre d'Amour

Chapter 3- Disaster

By Miyu6

Inuyasha took a seat on the comfortable couch. He sunk so far down into it that he was practically drowning.

"Look at this place…" she stated in awe, "It's amazing…"

Just like him, he knew Kagome was only in her early 20s.

"But I could never afford a house like this."

Kagome came rushing back into the room, practically out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm fresh out of tea. Can I make you coffee instead?"

"S-sure."

"Would that be…regular or decaf?"

"Uh…regular I guess."

Kagome, grinning, ran back to the kitchen.

"Man…she certainly is happy. Maybe she got a new book published or something…"

Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I don't want him to think that I actually might…like him…do I?"

__

'But my face'll get stuck like this if I don't stop smiling…' she told herself disdainfully.

Minutes later Kagome came back with his mug of coffee. He didn't tell her that he wasn't really a big fan of coffee at the risk of making her mad. After all, she had spent her time making it.

"So…what brings you here?"

"Who me?" Inuyasha questioned stupidly.

'Sure Inuyasha…go ahead…look like an idiot.' He berated himself mentally and continued.

"I uh…"

"Yes?" Kagome wondered.

"I kinda forgot."

"Oh…"

'He forgot? That must mean it wasn't important.' Kagome worried.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I wanted to talk about your book again."

"Oh…is that all…" Kagome seemed disappointed.

"Well…yeah. I read some more of it. Okay…I read the whole thing."

"You did?" this time her voice was tinged with excitement.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha seemed proud, as if it was some MAJOR accomplishment to read _one_ book within the span of a month.

Maybe for _him_ it was.

"Okay, so what flaw would you like to point out this time?"

It was becoming more of a game. He would tell her what he thought was wrong and she would fight with him until finally, after going at it for about half an hour to forty-five minutes, Inuyasha went silent.

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Kikyo and I broke up…that's why I came to see you."

Under other circumstances Kagome's heart should have dropped and she _should_ have been feeling bad for the poor guy sitting in front of her. But it was strange. She wasn't really feeling sad about it. She had, although inexperienced herself, already seen a problem with their relationship before even meeting Kikyo in real life. Her heart fluttered at his words. Was he really truly single now?

"But…how is it any of my business?"

__

'Could it be…that he's lonely?'

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess I just needed someone to talk to…"

Kagome nodded understandingly.

"I see. Hey, I kinda have a book signing that I should be leaving for in a couple minutes. Would you like to…um…stop by later tonight?"

Inuyasha's expression brightened dramatically but he did a good job of hiding it. Today really WAS looking up for him.

"Sure, why not?"

Kagome smiled.

__

'Stop doing that Kagome…' she kicked herself mentally, _'--you might SCARE him!'_

Inuyasha looked down at his mug that was still full to the top with coffee.

"I um…gomen Kagome. I really don't like coffee much…"

"Oh…that's alright." Kagome assured him.

Inuyasha stood up, leaving his mug on the table.

"Well…now that I know where you live…what time do you want me to come get you?"

Kagome fiddled with her hot pink watch on her wrist, turning it around to see what time it was.

"Um…how's seven?"

"I'll be there."

"Alright. I guess…I'll talk to you tonight then."

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to have a certain sparkle to them as he looked at Kagome. She decided that, perhaps, his breakup with Kikyo might have been a good thing after all.

But…was it…wrong to think that?

The book signing took place only an hour later. It amazed Kagome how slow time went by when she was REALLY looking foreword to something. Fans gathered to get their copy of the book signed and Kagome faked an enthusiastic smile. For some reason, being famous had lost all its oomph. When the store cleared out and the line dissipated Kagome sighed and stood up to stretch her legs, which had fallen asleep. She checked her watch and found she had four hours to get ready.

__

'As if THAT'S enough time.'

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily into his cell phone.

"She didn't just disappear!"

The man on the other end of the phone was talking but Inuyasha seemed to be barely paying attention.

"So you checked her house?"

After receiving an answer Inuyasha paused.

"I-I know. Listen, even though Kikyo and I broke up doesn't mean I don't still care about her and I can't be worried about her does it?"

After a few seconds Inuyasha talked again.

"I didn't think so. Well I'll go check her house then. I guess I'll call you if I find anything."

Inuyasha hung up his cell phone and set it in the passenger's seat, keeping his amber eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Kikyo…I…I hope you're okay."

Hours passed and soon Kagome found herself sitting in her living room anxiously awaiting Inuyasha's arrival.

"Why am I so nervous?" she asked herself and she fiddled with her hands, finally setting them in her lap.

__

'And where is he? It's past seven…'

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha stepped out of his car and walked around the outside of the house, looking for anything suspicious.

__

'She wasn't answering her phone…and she's not at Naraku's house. It's obvious that she cares for him…and yet, she refuses to give in to him. Sometimes it hurts to think of them together…because we were once lovers…'

The dead leaves crackled under Inuyasha's weight as he made his way to the back of the house. It felt strange and immediately he could sense something was wrong…very wrong.

"How did I know you would show up?" came an eerie yet familiar voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the scene unfolded in front of him. It was a trap. There stood Naraku, surrounded by thugs and behind him…

"Kikyo…"

"I…I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

The last thing Inuyasha remembered before being knocked unconscious was Kikyo screaming for them to stop hitting him and Naraku's insidious laugh.

Sorry that I haven't had time to update my other story (Love me as I Am). It's not just an issue of time but I kinda keep forgetting my notebook in my locker at school. Gomen minna-san. I PROMISE I'll update soon. I only have a little more to type. Finals started today in some of my classes (algebra/math b1 started yesterday) so yeah…I'm busy to say the least, cramming in assignments that I owe and stuff. Forgive me. Well anyway, enjoy! -Miyu


	4. Recovery

Le Livre d'Amour Chapter 4- Recovery  
  
By Miyu6  
  
"Eight thirty...it's eight thirty. I think I've been stood up."  
  
Kagome felt like crying. For once in her life she had just wanted to go out and have a good time with a guy. But after waiting and hour and a half, dressed in a constricting glue satin evening gown with thing spaghetti straps, her makeup beginning to wear off, she decided she must be the stupidest person on the planet Earth.  
  
After confirming that mentally, a thud was heard outside the house on the porch. Kagome's curiosity got the best of her as she wiped a small tear out of her eyes and went to open the door. She stepped out onto the porch slowly and nothing...nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." she gasped breathlessly.  
  
He was beaten and bleeding with blood seeping out the corner of his mouth and a gash by his black eye as well as on the back of his head. Kagome sank down to her knees beside him and gently touched his face. She couldn't find the strength to say anything at the moment but she knew she had to get him inside...somehow.  
  
"I...I don't know what happened to you...but you tried to find me...didn't you...?"  
  
Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she thought of the obnoxious person she had first met after that talk show; the one she had talked to just hours ago, who now lay unconscious on her front porch. It was a chore but she eventually got him inside though she wasn't sure how. The adrenaline rush she was feeling must have helped. She moved him onto her bed and after some careful thinking decided she needed to remove his soiled clothes. It wasn't healthy for him to remain in filthiness.  
  
_'Besides,'_ she reminded herself, _'I have some extra T-shirts that I got from the thrift shop a while ago.'  
_  
But first he needed to be washed off.  
  
Bouyo jumped on the bed and mewed as Kagome came back with a porcelain bowl filled with warm water and a washcloth in her other hand. She set the bowl on the bed stand as she spent a moment to look at Inuyasha while he slept.  
  
He was beautiful. It was the only word that could describe his chiseled chest muscles and pale skin. His peculiar silver hair surrounded his sleeping form and cascaded part was down his chest.  
  
Kagome sat down in a chair beside the bed and wiped his face gently with the warm washcloth.  
  
"How could...someone do this? I don't understand..."  
  
It was getting late, and though Kagome promised herself she wouldn't sleep until she was sure he would be alright, her body eventually gave in and she found herself asleep, her head resting gently on Inuyasha's chest with her arms around him. She had forgotten to put a clean T-shirt on him. And outside, the sky turned black.

* * *

_'This light...it's so comforting...and yet...and yet it's presence is foreboding...I must follow it...'  
  
'But...'_  
  
"How's seven?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
_'Something stops me...something that I can't remember...it sounds...like a woman's voice...but who is it? It's coming from the other side...'  
_  
_'If I walk that way...I will be walking blindly into the darkness. But the voice...the voice is even more comforting than the light. It seems...to be calling me home. Maybe...maybe where I want to be is on the other side...of that darkness.'_

* * *

Slowly his golden orbs opened and all he could se was the textured ceiling.  
  
_'Where am I?'_ he wondered, his mind clouded.  
  
There was a weight on his chest he realized right before he looked to see the rest of his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" he stuttered aloud.  
  
When his eyes finally wandered to the bed, the first thing he noticed was the woman sleeping on top of him.  
  
_'Is she...drooling?'  
_  
But after his mind cleared, everything made sense.  
  
_'I remember now...I went searching for Kagome...after the fight...she...took care of me.'  
_  
He didn't know why, but the thought of someone actually taking care of him created a strange tingly feeling within him. It felt...warm and...fuzzy? He could almost imagine pink fluffy bunnies, hopping around him as they sang songs of--  
  
_'What the--Am I...NAKED?!'_  
  
He almost felt the need to cover up before realizing Kagome had, fortunately for him, left his undergarments on. He breathed in a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Kagome as he watched her sleep. Her arms were still partially around his waist and she was still partially seated in the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down to the floor to see who or what had made the noise. He blinked at the chubby calico cat that sat twitching his tail and staring up at the bed wishfully.  
  
"Mrrow?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled genuinely as he patted a small patch of the bed allowing the cat to sleep near him.  
  
"I don't know your name...but you sure seem nice enough." Bouyo rubbed against Inuyasha's cheek before laying down beside his head in a compact little ball, curling his swishy tail up around him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling once again.  
  
_'How did I ever get myself into this...? What happened to me and Kikyo?'_  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome had stirred only slightly and had taken a firmer hold on Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He was almost NAKED for gods' sake.!  
  
"I-Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha staring at her with big eyes.  
  
"You...you're alive..."  
  
"Well...yeah." He said uneasily.  
  
Inuyasha breathed in quickly as Kagome threw her arms around him in a heart wrenching embrace.  
  
"I thought....I thought you--"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha's first instinct was to push her off of him. How come his damn body just wouldn't listen?  
  
_'Why does she care about me so much? When she cries like this...my heart feels strange...like it's being ripped in two. I...I never felt like this...at least not around Kikyo.'_  
  
Inuyasha was quickly getting wet. Who knew women could cry so much?  
  
"Kagome...please..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry...it just scared me."  
  
_'Scared her? I didn't mean to--'_  
  
Kagome held on to Inuyasha like he was her last chance. As if, something bad would happen.  
  
"It feels like...if I let go..."  
  
"Then what?" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Then I'll loose you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably, though Kagome didn't see it. Did she really mean what she said? She couldn't have. Maybe she was just saying that because she was glad she was alive. Yeah...that was all.  
  
"I don't quite understand what I'm feeling right now..." Kagome continued. "but...what ever it is...it feels nice..."  
  
Inuyasha set his hand on Kagome's head, which in itself was a chore considering how weak he was still feeling.  
  
"My only hope now...is that you'll get better soon. When I wake up..." Kagome said yawning, "...you'll have to tell me what happened. But right now..." she yawned again, "I sleep."  
  
And with that, Kagome drifted away into a peaceful and dreamless sleep, knowing that Inuyasha would make it through the night just fine.

* * *

_'What's that...smell?'_  
  
Inuyasha woke up wearily only to find that the light hurt his eyes and that he now had a throbbing headache as well as sore muscles, bruises and cuts. His eyes was still red but at least the swelling around it had gone down, and the gash beside it and on his head had stopped bleeding for the most part.  
  
"What a night." He said briskly, letting out and exasperated sigh as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome said cheerily as Inuyasha watched her walk into the room.  
  
She was carrying a tray with a plate of two eggs, sausage and a glass of orange juice. Beside the glass were about 7 pills in all different shapes and sizes. Kagome handed him the pills and orange juice first.  
  
"Here, take um. It'll help with the pain...at least a little."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She said smiling as she set the tray on the bed stand beside the lamp.  
  
"You know...I always did want to be a nurse when I was little. I just couldn't stand school though. I don't know why. My memories from back then just seem like a blur."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed the pills in one gulp.  
  
"I guess I never really thought about what I wanted to do, not before I got out of school anyway."  
  
"Do you have a job?"  
  
"Well...not really. I did...but I have a feeling I wont be welcome there any more." Inuyasha told her, a solemn look on his face as he stared at the wall.  
  
"Hm...I see."  
  
Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and lay back against the headboard.  
  
"Yeah, ya know...life's pretty damn unpredictable."  
  
_'And I know this all too well.'_ Kagome's mind responded as she nodded.  
  
She sat down in the chair beside his bed and handed Inuyasha his tray so he could eat.  
  
"Um...do you mind?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Kagome responded, not paying any attention to what he meant.  
  
"Well...it's a little awkward having you watch me eat like this...especially when I'm still half naked."  
  
Blush creeped onto Kagome's face as she realized what she was doing. Even the stupidest person could tell she hadn't been looking at his food.  
  
"Oh...gosh...I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothin of it."  
  
Kagome hurried out of the room, mortified.  
  
_'I can't believe myself...what's happening to me?! Did I suddenly morph into a pervert over NIGHT?!'_  
  
Kagome wanted SO hard, more than ANYTHING to whack her head on the wall at that moment.  
  
_'Calm down Kagome...he's just a guy who will be leaving soon anyway. No sense loosing brain cells over it.'_

* * *

Okay guys. Big huge apology coming. I'm really really really really insert about a gazillion more reallys here sorry that I haven't updated 'Love me as I am' like...at all this month or last month. The thing is...I kinda lost my notebook. I'm not sure if it's lost somewhere in my house or if it's at school or something. I don't see how it would be there but it could be. I don't start school again till somewhere around September 4th or something. Until I find it, I guess I'll just have to work on this story. (I have a separate notebook for it) I hope all of you guys can forgive me and it was really mean not to at least tell you.

Truth is, I've been on vacation a lot. I stayed with family up in Rochester, NY then we went to Niagra Falls yesterday and went on 'Maid of the Mist.' And visited some of our friends from Texas who were up for a wedding in Niagra. It was really cool. Two weeks ago we went to Upper Canada Village (which oddly enough isn't even in upper Canada) so I've been busy. I only live an hour away from Canada (4 hours from Niagra Falls) so we've been going there a lot lately. I've also had some of my cousins graduation parties and birthday parties to go to. I've still been writing though so I hope that you'll at least forgive me for not posting. I hope this will tithe you over for at least a little while and I apologize (once again) for those of you who are LMAIA fans who are eagerly awaiting the next installment. I could just rewrite it but because my notebook has been gone so long I fear it wouldn't be as good and I would just have to wing it. I hope that those of you who like my other story will read this one as well so it will at least keep you busy. Sorry for any inconvenience. (Gomen nasai minna-san!!!! Gomen nasai!)

* * *

Miyu 


	5. Passions Turmoil

Le Livre d'Amour Chapter 5- Passions Turmoil  
  
By Miyu6  
  
_'Calm down Kagome...he's just a guy. He'll be leaving soon anyway.'  
_  
"Speaking of which, I still haven't asked him what happened...maybe it's so traumatic he'll throw up or something." Kagome shuddered. "I'll wait till he's done eating."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Bouyo, who had just walked out of the room, walked towards Kagome and rubbed against her legs, purring contentedly.  
  
"You weren't supposed to get attached Bouyo. You know he can't stay forever. He doesn't live here."  
  
Bouyo's ears seemed to droop slightly and he looked sad. Was that possible?  
  
"We'll just see how things turn out okay? Obviously we'll have to make a stop by his house later tonight, if he doesn't decide to go home anyway, because...well..."  
  
Kagome picked Bouyo up and cradled him in her arms, whispering into his ear as it twitched.  
  
"I don't have any fresh underwear for him..."

* * *

Inuyasha had finished eating and was, quite simply, just enjoying the silence that blanketed him. But with all the quiet...he was left to think of things that, while sleeping, he had almost forgotten.  
  
'She's going to ask me eventually. Now's a good a time as ever to explain what happened.'  
  
"Hey. Kagome?"  
  
Kagome, who had been standing just outside the room all along, walked in quickly, as if she were a maid waiting for orders.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere BUT Kagome's face.  
  
"Is there something you needed to tell me?" Kagome continued.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as his eyes finally met hers. Though she looked a bit ruffled from running around all morning, she still looked so--  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ah! I mean the FLOWERS...in the WINDOWSIL! Yeah...that's it..."  
  
_'Why can't I think straight? I have GOT to learn to stop thinking out loud.'_  
  
"Well Inuyasha. It's nice to see you're in touch with your feminine side but...There aren't any flowers in the windowsill. It's almost winter and besides that...everything I touch dies."  
  
"I hope you mean flowers." He quickly said, inching away from her a bit and trying to make her forget what he'd said previously.  
  
Kagome glared at him momentarily then regained her composure and took a seat next to the bed.  
  
"Can you sit up?" she asked softly as she gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied almost harshly as he hit her hand away.  
  
He hadn't meant to hit as hard as he did but Kagome didn't seem to be hurt by it.  
  
"Alright then." She said calmly, "Tell me what happened."  
  
"It was Naraku."  
  
"Naraku as in...the one that took your girlfriend home that night?  
  
Inuyasha nodded as Kagome fidgeted nervously in her seat. Something just didn't seem right about it.  
  
"But...I thought--"  
  
"You thought wrong." He said, his face adopting a solemn expression. "We both did. It was a trap. Kikyo was there."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"She...she helped him. If it had been one on one...I would have slaughtered them. They had to ambush me."  
  
Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists and Kagome moved her hand towards his face to comfort him. But he hit it away. His amber eyes seemed pained as he stared at the wall opposite of the bed.  
  
"I don't want OR need your sympathy."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be flaming. He hated when people pitied him...when they...felt BAD for him. It was sickening. So many times people had been so nice to him, ever since he was little. He'd been an orphan for so long...  
  
"Why do you have to be like this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"In what?! Your underwear? You're not well enough! I'll drive you."  
  
Kagome was about to leave the room to get her keys when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I'm going alone."  
  
"What are you...nuts?"  
  
"There's no way you could understand! I'm sick of people helping me. Sure. I found my way here and you took care of me in my most critical stage. But I'm not like you. I'm grateful but I don't want your help any more."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
_'Can't you see Kagome? I can't get close to you any more. Anyone that gets near me suffers...that's why...I can't love you. I don't want you to become my weakness...'_  
  
"Fine. Take your pants at least. They were the only item of clothing you had on that wasn't all mauled and bloody so I washed them."  
  
Kagome reluctantly handed him his clothing and he put it on under the sheets. It was hard though because just one nights sleep clearly wasn't enough to heal his wounds properly. They may not have healed completely but they did look miraculously better due, not only to Kagome's care but to Inuyasha's good blood.  
  
"Sayonara Kagome." He muttered as he walked past her out of the room, not even turning his head to acknowledge her.  
  
"S-Sayonara? That's it?" she inquired, following him out angrily.  
  
"No, 'thanks Kagome' or anything? Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"  
  
"I dunno. Why do YOU have to be so loud?"  
  
Kagome's temper boiled. How dare he call her loud.  
  
"I'm not loud!" she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha brushed the comment aside with his hand.  
  
"Feh. I rest my case."  
  
Kagome's fists clenched as she fought the urge to just chuck him out the door. Or at least...give him a shove...  
  
"I don't even know why I bothered with you..." she muttered.  
  
"Neither do I." He replied almost sadly as he stepped out the door.  
  
Immediately Kagome regretted saying it. Did he really feel that way? After stopping momentarily to lock the front door to her house, Kagome caught up to Inuyasha who was, slowly but surely, making his way down the black-paved driveway.  
  
"How are you expecting to get home?" she asked softly, feeling bad for saying what she had said just moments before.  
  
"I'll walk."  
  
"Please...I want to take you...it's the least I can do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
She was surprised that he had agreed. It was too easy...way too easy.  
  
"I said FINE. But hurry up."  
  
Obviously, patience was NOT with Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and unlocked her car, throwing her purse in then opening the passenger-side door for Inuyasha.  
  
_'He MUST be brain damaged. That's the only explanation unless he's just really hot-headed. Keh. Thinking he could walk home on his own...I just don't understand him.'_  
  
Inuyasha was silent the whole time as he just watched what went by on the outside of the car. He seemed to be thinking about something. Maybe he was remembering the happenings of the previous night. His pale, tired, face reflected in the window so, even though he wasn't facing her, Kagome at a glance could still see him. Every once in a while he would give her a direction or two but other than that they didn't talk.  
  
"You really do hate me. Don't you?"  
  
Even that didn't get an answer. They were driving through a city now. Granted, it was no Tokyo but it was still pretty big. Kagome had expected to see more street signs than she did but considering how run-down most of the city was, she wasn't exactly surprised.  
  
_'They must have been vandalized.'_ She thought to herself.  
  
Then she sighed.  
  
"I miss Tokyo already. I wonder how far I've driven tonight."  
  
She was surprised to see at least 25 miles added onto her car meter when they pulled up to the apartment.  
  
"A-And you were gonna walk that?!"  
  
Inuyasha, still silent, opened the car door and got out. He had started to walk when Kagome got out and began to follow him. He was unsteady, she knew. There was just no way he could brush off the damage that easily, even if he did have good blood. It began to show when he tripped the first time but caught himself.  
  
Then he tripped again, and all before he even reached the building. The third time he wasn't even lucky enough to catch himself before falling on the pavement. He winced painfully as he lifted one of his knees that now had hot crimson liquid flowing down it. The blood was on the pavement and other knee as well. Kagome immediately ran over and knelt down on the ground, putting her arm under his and supporting his weight with her own. It wouldn't have done any good to help him earlier because she knew he would have just pushed her away. Now he had no choice.  
  
"You...you're pushing yourself too hard..."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Inuyasha...you're bleeding...just--"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha stood and at last he and Kagome finally reached the outside door that lead to the stairs. Obviously the apartment was too cheap for an elevator. Kagome gazed up at the many stair cases.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me..."  
  
"You can go home now." Inuyasha stated as he pulled away from Kagome and latched on to one of the railings, gripping it tightly as he started to scale the staircase.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Good NIGHT...Kagome."  
  
"But I...Fine! Just--"  
  
Inuyasha continued up the stairs.  
  
"Just...take care of yourself okay?!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened but before he could even turn around he heard the door shut and Kagome was gone.

* * *

Well...now that I know you guys aren't mad at me I figured I'd update again. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review like you always do. I can't believe how much people like this story. And I thought everyone would hate it...heh. Love you guys! Cookies for everyone! hands out some chocolate chip, macadamia nut, peanut butter, sugar, oatmeal, oatmeal raisin, and sprinkle cookies ---Miyu

* * *


	6. The Surprise

**Le Livre d'Amour**

**Chapter 6- The Surprise**

**By Miyu6**

Kagome ran to her car and jumped in, slamming the door and then putting her arms on the top of her steering wheel and resting her head on top of them.

'_Why? Why do I care so much about you Inuyasha?'_

"Can't you just understand? Why won't you let me get close to you?"

After allowing herself the time to cry, Kagome wiped her eyes on her sleeve and put the keys into the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot shortly after that. On the way home, she thought about everything that had happened. She began to worry if Inuyasha would be okay.

'_What if he's just lying at the top of the stairs? What if he needs my help?'_

Then she thought about what Inuyasha would say.

"I don't need your help, wench." She mimicked after contemplating it for a while, seeming to confirm that she was being silly.

"He doesn't need me. He already made that clear as crystal. He'll be fine by himself." she said to herself.

'_And yet…I find myself still worrying constantly. How do you do this to me Inuyasha? What kind of power do you have over me?'

* * *

_

Inuyasha felt horrible. Not only were both of his knees bleeding freely now but he felt bad for hurting Kagome's feelings. No, he wasn't as blind to the way she felt as she might have thought. He just didn't know how to act when around her.

"And now I don't have to worry about it, do I?" he berated himself.

"Kagome's gone and I'll probably never see her again. But that's how I wanted it, isn't it?"

He managed to finally make it to the top of the stairs, his knees now feeling very stiff, and make it to his room which was only two doors down from the door to the winding stairway. As he made it to the doorknob and unlocked it (Kagome had, kindly, left his keys in his pocket) he relished the feel of being home at last. The apartment was nothing special and nothing short of a bachelor pad. It wasn't dirty but there wasn't much to the room. A used couch, used chairs, and a very used coffee table sat in the middle of the living room in front of a very nice television. The bed was in a room off to the left and it was made quite nicely and looked unslept in. Inuyasha found his way to the kitchen to grab a washcloth and clean himself off. After hobbling towards the couch, his legs seemed to buckle and he fell right onto it, sinking in slightly.

It just wasn't the same as being at Kagome's; but still…it was home.

After flipping the television on, Inuyasha found that he wasn't the least bit interested in anything that he saw. His mind just wouldn't stay focused on the screen and instead had drifted off to thinking of something else; some_one_ else.

"Dammit. Leave me alone." He whisperedto himselfand grabbed the phone to order a pizza.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kagome had seen neither hide nor beautiful silver hair of Inuyasha. She had set her mind to doing other things such as cleaning the house fruitlessly or reading books that she never liked before but that were just sitting on her shelves waiting for someone to pick them up. Inuyasha, she decided, was to be the last thing on her mind.

Around noon the phone rang and Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Kamiya Kasuki. And this is Ms. Higurashi I presume?"

"Oh yes. Good afternoon Mrs. Kasuki." Kagome said politely.

"Yes. Good indeed. I was wondering if you might do me the honor of stopping by my office today. Say…around 5:00 tonight?"

"Of course. But may I ask what the occasion is?"

"Well I believe you just did. But I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a…surprise."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"A surprise you tell me? All right then. I'll be there."

"How wonderful. I'll see you then. Good bye Kagome."

"Good bye."

After hanging up the phone, Kagome's mind flooded with all sorts of questions. What kind of surprise could her editor have for her? She decided that she'd better not press on the matter and just wait to find out. It had to be something good, right?

After eating an early dinner, Kagome made her way to the bathroom to put on her face and do her hair. Making a fuss before going in public was something that Kagome had become rather accustomed to. Her skin was pale and flawless and her hair had been put up into a tight bun on the back of her head and now had two light pink hair chopsticks sticking out of the top. To go along with the rest of her ensemble, she wore a brocade blouse with short sleeves and faux butterfly clasps leading up the middle. The white skirt that she wore was modest and fell to just past her knees.

"I think I'm ready." she said, smiling at herself in the mirror and then vacating the bathroom to grab her purse.

By the time she reached the office, it was almost 5:00 on the dot. The sights that she took in as she parked her car were so familiar by now. She had commuted there constantly while her book was waiting to be published so long ago. Now she only made trips there every once in a while but the area never seemed to change.

Making her way inside, Kagome weaved through the familiar hallways. She remembered getting lost there numerous times during her first visits. Finally she stopped and turned to a door on the left that had a sign on the front.

_'Kamiya Kasuki: Chief Editor'_

Kagome knocked lightly on the door frame and waited for an answer.

From inside came a very soft, womanly voice. "Is that you Kagome?"

"Hai."

"Oh, very good. Come in please."

Kagome complied and opened the door, shutting it behind her. Kamiya motioned to a seat that was in front of her and Kagome sat down in it, leaning slightly on the desk after setting her purse down at her feet.

"I had some very good news for you Kagome and it just didn't seem right for me to share it with you over the phone."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, curiosity creeping out of every syllable.

Another knock came at the door.

"Is that my coffee?" Kamiya asked loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"Yeah."

"Alright. You may bring it in."

Kagome was reading a newspaper article that was posted on the wall to the left. It was an article about her book when it first hit the bookshelves in stores. Its popularity had been amazing and had continued to grow since then. If only Kagome had known how she would be thrown into the mix as a celebrity. How did one book cause so much popularity for a single person?

The man slipped into the room and put Mrs. Kasuki's coffee mug on the desk next to her. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything except what he was doing.

"Why, thank you very much." Mrs. Kasuki said with a smile.

He had almost reached the door when Mrs. Kasuki stopped him.

"What is your name again? I don't believe I've seen you before."

"I just started working here this morning."

"Ah, I see. Well in any case, I have someone I would like you to meet. Please come over here."

His expression seemed to droop slightly as he obeyed and moved over to her side.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." she announced, her tone slightly more demanding and proud now.

Kagome turned away from the article to see who was being addressed and nearly fell out of her seat in shock.

Staring down at the floor and seeming suddenly very interested in the pattern of the carpet in front of her, was none other than Inuyasha. His wounds had healed quite nicely, she noticed.

"I bet when you came in to work today Mr.--"

"It's…Inuyasha."

"—Inuyasha…you never thought you'd be meeting the famous Kagome Higurashi face to face, did you?"

"I had…no idea."

"Well you should feel very fortunate." she pressed on.

Inuyasha's gaze moved up to Kagome's face and he met her eyes. He instantly wished he hadn't. Her gaze reflected the hurt that she felt after he hadn't bothered to contact her for those two weeks. He thought he might have seen anger somewhere in her eyes too. Of course, it was her right to be mad at him. But what did he care? It wasn't like they were going out or anything right?

It seemed like forever that they stared at each other. It felt like a year had passed before Kamiya finally granted Inuyasha leave of the office so that she could discuss with Kagome the important surprise she had wanted to share. Kagome watched him leave the room and shut the door. Her heart didn't seem to beat any slower even with him gone. She hoped that it wasn't making too much noise.

"Now Kagome, back to what we were talking about?"

"Yes…of course."

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but your book has sold well over a million copies by now."

"A… million?"

Surely there had been a miscalculation of some sort? A million was just not _possible_. How could her book have become THAT popular in only months?

"Well yes, of course. But that's not the _big_ news."

"T-there's more?"

Kamiya leaned on the desk so that she was even closer to Kagome.

"They want us to go International."

"You're joking."

It was almost too much now. First the book had become so popular in just Japan and now they wanted to sell it in _other_ countries?

"No, I'm not joking. It's already being translated into 6 different languages including English, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, and Swedish."

Kagome was now at a loss for words.

"I knew you would be pleased." Kamiya stated, misinterpreting Kagome's expression and leaning back in her chair smiling.

"I'm just so glad that an author as influential as you could share her thoughts with the world."

Kagome still hadn't said anything.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kamiya asked.

"I…I'm fine. Really."

But her thoughts had strayed from the book yet again and she was now wondering what the silver-haired man, who was standing just on the other side of the office door, would think.

* * *

Okay…so I think I'm on a roll now. Ijust uploadedthe very last chapter (chapter 70)ofLMAIA (which I started writing back in 2003!) and now I'm updating this one! I'm feeling very proud of myself. Very proud indeed.

Anyway, I never did find the notebook that went along with this story but amazingly enough when I went to go rewrite the chapter everything came flooding back to memory! All of a sudden I remembered where I was going and everything! I'm so happy to be back and alive.

Besides going through a lot with my dad being gone and everything, I've been obsessed for the past year with Gaia Online. If you've never been there, you should look it up on Google and sign up. I joined February of last year and I'm still obsessed with it. For those of you that have Gaia accounts, my username is Mirialiah so feel free to drop me a PM or something sometime. If you have any feedback or ideas for this story you can let me know that way too. Or you can just say Hi. I love random PMs.

Oh yeah, and if there are typos in this one (ie. Words squished together) then please ignore them. The editor seems to be doing that to me a lot.

* * *

Miyu 


	7. Confessions

**Le Livre d'Amour**

**Chapter 7- Confessions**

**By Miyu6**

Inuyasha's breaths came slow and steady as he listened to the scene that was unfolding on just the other side of the door. Eavesdropping (or accidentally overhearing something, as he preferred to call it) was one of his strong suits.

"She wouldn't." he muttered.

Hearing the stirring of chairs and some very formal goodbyes, Inuyasha made haste and got away from the door as fast as possible, heading over to his stuff and preparing to go home. Grabbing a cup of coffee for himself, he went out to his car and sat down in the drivers seat, taking a sip of the hot liquid and feeling it slide down his throat. As he took his time with the drink, he wondered what his odds of meeting Kagome today of all days had been. He thought about how her book going international would affect everyone. Him, and Kagome included.

"I don't know why I care. She's just a stupid girl whose fame has gone to her head. She has nothing to do with me."

But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he just couldn't erase her face from his mind. Her surprised look that she had given him just moments before seemed to be emblazoned in his head. Was that hurt he had seen flash behind her eyes for only a moment? Surely that wasn't betrayal she was feeling.

As his mind wandered, he began to wonder what his relationship truly was with the girl. Why did she bother him so much? Why did her face constantly haunt his dreams? Would he ever really have a moment when he didn't think about her in one way or another?

Damn it all.

* * *

Kagome shook Kamiya's hand and said her goodbyes before leaving the office. After saying goodbye to the receptionist she headed home. She was in a trance of sorts.

"International? Everyone will know me, I'll be a celebrity world wide if people in the other countries take to my book as well as the people here did. But…is it really what I want? Is it?"

Getting home and laying in bed wasn't nearly as comforting as she had hoped it would be. Laying in bed she had hopedshe would be able to sleep or at least get some comfort from hugging her sheets. She wasn't exactly upset, just in a stateof shock.

Thinking to herself, she finally came to a conclusion. She could not let herself live as she had for the past few weeks. She would go find Inuyasha and talk to him. She decided she would talk him no matter what. If he rejected her, she would deal with it. Even if it killed her inside, she would deal with it.

By the next hour, Kagome was ready and on her way back to the tall apartment building that she had resisted revisiting for so long. Walking on the sidewalk, she remembered how helpless Inuyasha had seemed when he had resisted her help with every fiber of his being. She saw the stains of his blood still on parts of the sidewalk and even though she knew he was fine now, it still made her heart ache. Was he really so immune to her feelings?

And yet, in his eyes back at the office, she seemed to see regret; even if only for a moment. He seemed almost ashamed of himself. It was then that she began to wonder if she was doing the right thing.

But as she reached for the silver door knocker, she realized there was no turning back.

* * *

Inuyasha was startled out of his sort of reverie as he heard a knock on the door. Who would be visiting him? Nobody ever came to visit. After a few more knocks, curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to the door and opened it.

He was met face to face with the woman his mind had not ceased to think about ever since they had parted that day. Neither said anything for what seemed like an eternity and finally Inuyasha noticed the way she shuffled her feet and seemed hesitant to address him.

"Um…Kagome?"

"Y-yes?"

"You…wanted to come in…right?"

Kagome stared him in the eyes for a second and then nodded slowly.

"Yes Inuyasha, yes I would."

Inuyasha looked down the hall and then allowed Kagome entrance to his apartment.

Kagome looked around the apartment in astonishment. To anyone else, his living space would have seemed nothing out of the ordinary. It had a typical masculine feel to it, she noticed, as she set her eyes on the main room in the house. A large television and comfortable pleather couch filled up most of the room and off to the side was a small kitchen, just big enough for one person. Off to left was another small hallway that had a few rooms going off of it. Kagome could see just the end of Inuyasha's bed in the room farthest away.

Remembering her reason for coming to visit, Kagome set her eyes on Inuyasha again. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha had been eyeing her ever since she had walked in the door.

"I don't think you know why I'm here Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

"No, I don't." he replied.

"I came because…I needed to see you."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised slightly in her direction.

"You did?"

"Yes…there's something I really need to talk to you about."

* * *

Inuyasha wondered continually what this 'something' could be. Surely it wasn't what his heart had been hoping for ever since he had first laid eyes on her.

"Something has been bothering me for a long time," Kagome began. "Something that I just can't ignore any longer."

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Everything."

He was becoming frustrated with the way she seemed to be beating around the bush. Why had she _really_ come to visit?

"Inuyasha, why do we act like this towards one another? How come every time we're together we fight? Why can't we just be normal friends?"

Inuyasha had gone to get a coke from the fridge and came back to hand one to Kagome. He turned to look out the window as he thought of how to answer her.

"It's because…I love you I guess." He said softly and fairly nonchalantly.

Kagome nearly dropped her drink as she set it on the coffee table, her shaky hand nearly knocking it over. With no warning she threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist from behind and he felt the air nearly get knocked out of him. The back of his red t-shirt was becoming soaked almost impossibly fast in Kagome's tears.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he moved around enough to set his hand on her head and run his fingers gently through her silky charcoal-colored hair. He was suddenly filled with a sort of admiration towards young woman. She had been brave enough to come to his apartment on her own and attempt to confess her feelings to him, even though he had been the one to do it first.

"Idiot." Inuyasha chided and Kagome buried her face into his chest again.

'_Where do we go from here?' _he asked himself. _'I've just done the thing I swore to myself I wouldn't do. I've fallen in love and bound myself to the woman I said I didn't want to hurt. What if something happens…What do I do now?'

* * *

_

Yes, indeed I have updated. I had a certain strange burst of inspiration today so I decided to turn towards my writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. . Review and let me know.

Miyu

* * *


End file.
